1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to new devices and a system for providing a buried anchor and for easy retrieval of the buried anchor while at the same time providing the ability to compactly secure a plurality of anchors plates for compact storage in a small space such as in a tent case, backpack or other storage device.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
A number of anchoring devices and systems include implements which are buried in use. A number of devices include an anchor member with a rope or line attached and which require the anchor member to be driven into a host material. Such anchor devices are shaped so that when a force is exerted upon the rope or line, the buried anchor member opposes any force exerted upon the rope or line thereby providing an anchoring force. However, many prior art devices do not disclose any devices or methods for easy retrieval of the buried anchor.
In one prior art device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,833 a paddle shaped member is provided. The paddle is used for digging for burial of the device. The paddle has two holes. Two ropes or rope ends are attached to the paddle member. One rope through each hole. One rope or rope end is used to provide an anchoring force. The other rope or rope end is used to retrieve the paddle from its buried locations. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,833 neither discloses, teaches nor suggests utilizing a unitary rope for passing through both holes and along the underside of the paddle while the paddle is buried and which unitary rope includes means for changing the tensioning force on the unitary rope from an anchoring tension to a retrieval tension. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,833 does not teach a manner in which to compactly store a plurality of anchors in a stackable fashion.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention comprises a unitary rope extending continuously downward through one aperture in the dead man plate, along the underside of the dead man plate and upward through another aperture in the dead man plate. The unitary rope also comprises means to permit the unitary rope to be used to exert either an anchoring force or retrieval force upon the dead man, and the rope being readily removable from the dead man to permit compact, stackable storage of a plurality of dead man plates.
The present invention also provides one or more plates having a size and shape that permit them to be stacked adjacent each other and which receive a rope, cord or line wrapped about the perimeter of the plates to secure the plates for compact storage